


4E 202, Unknown date

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She mentions the look on Ulfric Stormcloaks face the first time she met the man and he got to know that she's Dragonborn, he makes a funny remark, and she bursts out laughing. He can't remember ever hearing the sound from her, so he smiles, and then he's laughing as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4E 202, Unknown date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 31st, 2012 on chorrol.com.

They're lying next to each other in the grass, the wolf on the other side of her resting as peacefully as he ever does. Sorcalin's thoughts are of her, of why he spoke to her in the beginning. Of why he'd continued to seek her out. Was it because she's Dragonborn, or because he knew her mother? He didn't think so then, and he still doesn't. Perhaps it was because of how she looked that first time, and how she's looked ever since.  
  
She was in a dress amongst nobles, looking as out of place as anyone could. She spoke politely with everyone, yet the smile on her face was fake, just as his has been for many years. Perhaps that was the reason, because when he looked at her he recognized something he only saw in the mirror. Pain and sorrow, and the knowledge that whatever you do you can not get back what you lost. They're alive, but many times it doesn't feel like it.  
  
She mentions the look on Ulfric Stormcloaks face the first time she met the man and he got to know that she's Dragonborn, he makes a funny remark, and she bursts out laughing. He can't remember ever hearing the sound from her, so he smiles, and then he's laughing as well. Something he hasn't done for many years. And he knows why he keeps talking to her and seeking her out. Because they're two sides of the same coin, they've experienced similar things and knows the same kind of sorrow. And both of them needs that carefree kind of relationship in which they've found themselves.  
  
He's had partners, and he's had friends and affairs. But he's never had anyone in whom he recognizes himself. They're both magnets of trouble, and they've both been torn apart by their sense of duty. More importantly, they both have each others trust, something that neither of them dare give to more than a few.  
  
They don't talk about the stuff that's caused their sorrow, they don't talk about her upcoming battle with Alduin. They talk about the shape of the clouds and who it was that stuck a stick up Maven Black-Briar's behind, what would happen if Stormcloak and Tullius became friends. And for once, they don't have to care about the people around them.


End file.
